Der Saufzug
Der Saufzug ist die 16. Folge der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 13.02.2012 in den USA und am 7.11.2012 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Lily steht im MacLaren's vor der Gruppe und will ihnen zeigen, wie das Baby tritt, doch dieses will zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich. Als es nichts mehr wird, beschließt Barney ihnen von seiner letzten Nacht zu erzählen. Er hatte gerade eine hübsche Frau angemacht, als Ted dazukam. Er wollte Barney als Wingman gewinnen, dafür musste Barney eine hübsche, dumme Frau zurücklassen. Zunächst sah es dann jedoch so aus, als ob auch die Frau im Club, Quinn, eine hübsche Dummheit sei, denn sie hat seine Geschichte mit dem Gigantischen-Penis-Syndrom scheinbar ohne Zweifel gekauft. Doch kurz bevor sie zusammen abhauen wollen, stellt er fest, dass Quinn gar nicht so dumm ist. Sie beschließt, dass sich Barney und sie nicht unterhalten werden und einfach nur in ihrer Funktion als Backups für ihre Freunde da sein werden. Barney will die drei Stunden vom gestrigen Abend nun von Ted zurück und mit ihm ein Lasertag-Turnier veranstalten. Lily und Marshall verabschieden sich, denn sie müssen noch den vorletzten Zug aus der Stadt bekommen, da der letzte Zug immer voller Betrunkener ist. Für Barney jedoch klingt dies wunderbar, so dass er beschließt, die drei Stunden bei eben jener Zugfahrt von Ted einzufordern. Am Valentinstagswochenende fahren Lily und Marshall, gemeinsam mit Robin und Kevin nach Vermont. Dort angekommen stellt Kevin sehr schnell fest, wie verliebt Lily und Marshall auch nach so langer Zeit noch sind. Er fragt nach ihrem Geheimnis. Marshall beschreibt, dass eine Beziehung immer aus Geben und Nehmen besteht und daher ist es wichtig, dieses Geben und Nehmen niemals miteinander zu messen. So geben Marshall und Lily auch ein Beispiel. Wenn zum Beispiel Marshalls Mutter zu Gast kommt, müssen sie immer die Minnesota-Geschenke rauspacken, obwohl Marshalls Mutter trotz dessen niemals zufrieden scheint. Doch würde Lily dies bei Marshall wieder einfordern, würde er ihr eine Menge schuldig sein. Ebenso wie Marshall es niemals bei Lily wieder einfordern würde, wenn sie ihn zu den experimentellen Theaterstücken mitnimmt. Die beiden streiten sich nun darüber, was sie einander schlimmes angetan haben, während sich Ted und Barney in dem von Lily und Marshall angesprochenen letzten Zug raus aus der Stadt befinden. thumb|380px Im ganzen Zug sind Leute, die sich küssen und Barney fühlt sich wie im Himmel. Er beschließt, dass sie keine Anmache brauchen, da sie am Ende der Nacht auch so im Bett einer Frau landen werden. Doch nur drei Minuten später schlafen sie tief und fest. Unterdessen kommen Robin und Kevin zurück in ihr Hotelzimmer. Robin fragt Kevin, wie er das den ganzen Abend ausgehalten hat. Als sie ihm sagt, dass sie ihm ein Wochenende schuldet, sagt er ihr, dass er auf mehr hofft, zieht einen Ring aus der Tasche und geht auf die Knie. Er macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag und Robin weiß nicht recht, wie sie reagieren soll. Sie ist geschockt und bittet um etwas Bedenkzeit. thumb|258px Für den nächsten Abend ist Barney besser vorbereitet und hat neben einigen weiteren Spitznamen für den Spätzug auch einige Liter Kaffee intus, so dass er nicht noch einmal einschlafen wird. Er erzählt Ted davon, dass diese Quinn ja völlig unrecht hatte. Immerhin sagte sie ihm, dass er niemanden lieben wird – aber er liebt diesen Zug. Als Ted feststellt, dass das ziemlich heftig ist, erinnert sich Barney an das, was Quinn gesagt hatte: Als Barney sie in dieser Nacht auch weiterhin angemacht hat, hat sie ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn ganz genau kennen würde. Er habe eine Regel für alles, er trägt immer einen Anzug, doch beendet er fast jede Nacht alleine in einem Stripclub (Bei Barney ist es das Lusty Leopard) und fühlt sich leer und einsam. Er redet sich aber dennoch ein, dass sein Leben episch oder klassisch oder legendär wäre. Barney bestreitet dies, vor allem aber, die Wörter episch oder klassich zu benutzen. Ted entschuldigt sich noch einmal für sein Verhalten, doch Barney sagt ihm, dass es ok sei. Er brauche nun auch nicht mehr mit ihm zum Spätzug zu kommen, immerhin wird er da wohl kaum die Richtige finden. Doch Ted will nicht mehr nach der Einen suchen, immerhin ist er darin zuletzt stark gescheitert. Eine Frau habe ihm sogar gesagt, dass ihre Lieblingsband "Glee" sei. Nun ist bald Valentinstag und er hat nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Freundin. Barney ist begeistert und freut sich tierisch, in Ted nun einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden zu haben. Robin hat Lily und Marshall vom Heiratsantrag von Kevin erzählt, die dies natürlich – auf ihre gewohnte Art – schnell deutlich machen. Unterdessen tröstet Barney im Zug eine junge Frau, die daraufhin seinen Anzug kaputt macht. Auch bei Ted läuft es nicht so gut, denn er bekommt von den Damen doch immer wieder ein Getränk ins Gesicht geschüttet, während sich Barney ständig eine Ohrfeige einheimst. Kevin ist es langsam leid, dass Lily und Marshall die Andeutungen auf seinen Antrag oder die Ehe machen und bittet sie – bevor er ins Bett geht – damit am nächsten Tag aufzuhören. Als er weg ist, fragt Lily Robin, ob sie sich schon entschieden habe. Robin erzählt ihnen daraufhin, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen kann und dass sie Angst hat, Kevin davon zu berichten, da er sie vielleicht verlassen wird. Lily und Marshall unterstützen sie bei der Entscheidung, es ihm zu sagen und machen ihr Mut. Unterdessen kommen Ted und Barney in Lilys und Marshalls Haus an und fragen sich, was an dem Abend passiert ist. Während Barney das Problem mathematisch angehen möchte, ist Ted einfach nur müde und schläft ein. thumb|left|278px Am nächsten Morgen erzählt Robin Kevin davon, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen kann. Kevin ist schockiert, fragt sie danach aber direkt noch einmal, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte. Dieses Mal sagt Robin direkt "Ja". Auch am nächsten Morgen ist Barney noch dabei, eine mathematische Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Er hat verschiedene Formeln aufgestellt, kann diese jedoch nicht lösen. Erst als Ted aufwacht, finden sie die Lösung: "Get Drunk“ – sie müssen sich also auch betrinken, damit das Ganze funktioniert. Wieder zurück in New York, hat Kevins Familie bereits von der baldigen Hochzeit erfahren. Robin ist noch etwas unsicher und fragt noch einmal, ob Kevin mit dem, was sie besprochen haben, einverstanden ist. Er sagt ihr, dass es für ihn kein Problem sei, immerhin gibt es noch andere Wege, ein Kind zu bekommen. Doch Robin stellt klar, dass sie keine Kinder möchte. Kevin nimmt dies zur Kenntnis, es scheint jedoch nichts an seinem Wunsch, Robin zu heiraten, geändert zu haben. thumb|380pxEbenfalls zu Hause angekommen, beschließen Lily und Marshall in Zukunft ein Team zu sein und nicht mehr zu zählen, wer wem noch ein Gefallen schuldet. Im Spätzug sind Ted und Barney nun, da sie ebenfalls getrunken haben, der Mittelpunkt des Zuges. Alle lachen über ihre Witze und sie kommen unheimlich gut an. Als sie sich jedoch endlich an Frauen ranmachen können, die auch Interesse haben, will Barney plötzlich nicht mehr. thumb|380px Ted fragt, ob dies an Quinn liegt. Barney bestreitet dies zunächst, erzählt jedoch dann von etwas, was am Abend passiert ist. Während Ted nämlich mit seinem Date getanzt hat und sie am Ende abgeschossen hat, ist Barney mit Quinn in sein Apartment zurückgegangen, wo sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Ted wird schnell klar, dass Barney Quinn mag, was dieser jedoch noch abstreitet. Ted erzählt Barney, dass er im Spätzug sei, weil er nichts Besseres zu tun hat und niemanden hat, an den er nicht aufhören kann zu denken. Also sagt er Barney, dass dieser zu Quinn gehen soll, doch Barney streitet weiterhin ab, sie zu mögen. In ihrer Wohnung fragt Robin Kevin erneut, ob tatsächlich alles in Ordnung ist. Er sagt ihr immer wieder, dass er sie mehr liebt als alles andere und seinen Traum von Kindern für sie aufgeben würde. Doch Robin sagt ihm, dass sie nicht möchte, dass er für sie so viel aufgibt. Sie hat Angst davor, dass er in einem oder zehn Jahren aufwacht und alles bereut. So bittet sie Kevin, dass ihm klar sein muss, dass er niemals Kinder haben wird, wenn sie heiraten. Unterdessen ist Barney doch noch mit einer Frau aus dem Zug im Taxi gelandet. Im Gegensatz zu Quinn fällt sie auf seinen Trick herein, doch kann er daraufhin nicht weitermachen. Als sie ihn fragt, ob er ein Freundin oder so hat, kann er nicht bestreiten, dass es da jemanden gibt. Nachdem Ted zurück nach Hause kommt, geht er auf das Dach, wo Robin steht und raucht. Sie weint, da sie sich von Kevin getrennt hat. Robin erzählt Ted davon, er tröstet sie und ist für sie da. Als Robin fragt, wer für sie denn so ein Opfer überhaupt aufnehmen könnte, sagt Ted, dass er dies tun könnte. Er sagt Robin, dass er sie lieben würde. Unterdessen ist Quinn mit ihrer Freundin vorm Spiegel und macht sich fertig. Die Freundin fragt sie, ob Quinn Barney mag, da sie so oft über ihn redet. Doch Quinn stellt fest, dass sie sein Apartment mag, ebenso wie seine Tricks im Bett, aber ihn selbst – niemals. Sie wundern sich beide jedoch, warum er sie nicht erkannt hat, immerhin lebt er fast hier. Schließlich geht Quinn raus und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie Stripperin in dem Nachtclub ist, in dem Barney viele seiner Nächte verbringt. Dem Lusty Leopard. Gastdarsteller *Becki Newton als Quinn *Kal Penn als Kevin *Melissa Soso als Jenni *Guy Nardulli als Vinny *Nicole Zeoli als Lindsay *Lindsey Morgan als Lauren *Nicole Shabtai als Gina *Johnny Giacalone als Ronnie *Rachel Bloom als Wanda *Kim Hildago als Randi *Brandi Burkhardt als Candice Fehler *Als Barney und Ted zum ersten Mal im Saufzug landen, wird Barneys Anzug zerrissen. Später in Lily und Marshalls Haus ist dieser jedoch wieder ganz. *In 46 Minuten haben Robin und Kevin beschlossen sich keine High-Fives mehr zu geben. Als sie in dieser Folge im Restaurant Witze über Marshall und Lily machen, geben sie sich einen Fist-Bump. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Barney benutzte das Gigantischer-Penis-Syndrom schon als Lorenzo Von Matterhorn in Der Sporttaucher. *Robin erzählt schließlich auch Ted, Lily und Marshall, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen kann. Das erfuhr sie in Symphony Of Illumination. *Eine Stripperin namens Karma (Das ist Quinns Stripper Name) wurde schon in Die Rächerin erwähnt. Laut Barney strippt sie in Las Vegas und sie verstehen sich gut. Es ist unbekannt, ob das Quinn war. *Barney benutzt sein "Legen...es kommt gleich...där!". Allerdings ein bisschen abgeändert. * Barney hatte auch schon in Der Abschlepp-Wagen Namen für ein bestimmtes Fahrzeug erfunden. Anspielungen *Ted spricht von Glee. *Er erwähnt auch den Film A Beautiful Mind – Genie und Wahnsinn. *Barney zitiert im Spätzug, als er betrunken ist, etwas aus dem Film Harold und Kumar. In diesem Film spielt Neil Patrick Harris sich selbst Musik *"Rivers and Roads" von The Head and the Heart Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7